Avatar Aang vs Gon Freecss
Description East vs West! Shounen Jump vs Nickelodeon! Two adventurous, fun-loving kids. Both have experienced much, and been on many adventures around the world. Interlude Wiz: There are many, many protagonists out there. Lots of those who’s age ranges around the age of 12. Boomstick: And these two are no exception! They are adventurous, fun-loving, and both have experienced much around the world. Wiz: Avatar Aang, the last airbender. Boomstick: And Gon Freecss, a pro-hunter! He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Avatar Aang https://youtu.be/OYS02Gm92oI Avatar Instrumental Theme Song Wiz: Water, Earth, Fire, Air. Only the Avatar can master all four elements and bring balance to the world. Boomstick: But when the world needed him the most, he vanished. Wiz: Fire Lord Sozin, fearing the coming of the next Avatar, had decided that he would wipe out the air nomads. Fortunately, there was a sole survivor. Boomstick: AANG! Though, he did get frozen in a giant iceberg for 100 years! Wiz: Fortunatey, he was found by Katara and Sokka of the water tribe. Together, they went on a journey to get Aang to master all 4 elements, and defeat Fire Lord Ozai, putting an end to the hundred year war. Boomstick: Now, let’s go over the elements! The first element Aang learned, was air! https://youtu.be/Uvq_Go5jd3Y Cave Jivin Wiz: Aang bends air in a variety of different ways. He can create an air scooter, which is a big ball of air underneath his feet, create tornadoes, proppell himself up with it, etc. Boomstick: Plus, he also carries around a staff, with which he can attack his opponents with, or even better, use it to fly with airbending! Wiz: Next up is water. Aang can bend water from outside sources, such as rivers, lakes, oceans, waterfalls, you get the point. Boomstick: But, since he needs an outside source of water, he doesn’t use it as much as he would airbending, considering he doesn’t have a source of water on him at times. Wiz: Now, the element Aang had the most trouble learning, earth. With earthbending, Aang can create pillars to defend against, or trap his opponenets. He also has been seen to use earthbending to make earth armor, protecting himself from his opponents attacks. Boomstick: And, thanks to his training with Toph, he learned how to use seismic sense, where Aang can sense his opponents through the earth. Wiz: Last, but not least, is fire. He had once gotten the hang of firebending, but he had accidentally burned Katara with it. Only when he and Zuko and went to the dragons, had he finally been able to firebend again. Boomstick: And then there’s firebending’s subbending, lightning bending. Although Aang has never been seen to lightning bend, he does know lightning redirection, in which he can absorb a lightning attack, and send it back to the user! Wiz: But, even after all that, we’re not done. Aang still has a couple more tricks up his sleeve. https://youtu.be/eD9xMvoA11I Avatar State Theme Boomstick: Yeah, the first, is the famous Avatar state! All of his bending abilities increase dramatically. Wiz: Not only does his bending increase in power, so does he. He gets stronger, faster, more aware of his surroundings, etc. Plus, he gains the knowledge of all the past avatars before him. Boomstick: But if you thought we were done here, oh boy, you were wrong! He encountering a lion turtle, looking for a way to defeat the firelord without killing him. Wiz: The lion turtle gave Aang the ability to energybend. Through energybending, Aang can take a person’s bending away from them. Boomstick: But, like seen from what he did with Korra, Aang can also restore the bending of those whose got taken away. Wiz: But, like all, Aang does have weaknesses. On a solar eclipse, he loses the ability to firebend for as long as it’s up. The same goes with a lunar eclipse and waterbending. Boomstick: And, he refuses to take anyone’s life, which gives him a huge disadvantage here, since it’s y’know... DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: And the biggest disadvantage, if Aang gets killed while in the Avatar state, the cycle of the Avatar will end. Boomstick: Oh well, it doesn’t matter. He:s still everyone’s favourite Avatar. “I wasn’t there when the Fire Nation attacked my people. I’m gonna make a difference this time. Gon Freecss Wiz: Gon grew up living with his aunt and grandma, not knowing much about his father or mother. Boomstick: His aunt had told him that his parents died, but he discovered that she was lying on the part about his father, when he encountered a man named Kite. Wiz: Kite was a pro hunter, who was searching for Gon’s father. A few years later, Gon took the hunter exam, and passed. From then on, he had learned of an ability called Nen. Boomstick: Here we go... Wiz: Nen is the ability to harness or manipulate the aura in one’s body. Everyone has a certain Nen affinity fit for them. Boomstick: Gon’s affinity was Enhancement. Enhancement allows the user to increase their physical attributes through their aura. Nen users can learn to use other affinities. Like how Gon learned Transmutation and Emission. Wiz: Now, this is where things get a little more complicated. There are many versions of Nen techniques which we’ll go over. Boomstick: The first is Ten, which keeps the user’s aura from leaking out of their body, by forming the aura around them. It also protects them against emotional attacks. Wiz: Next up is Zetsu. Zetsu masks the user’s presence, and stops the aura from coming out of their body. With this, they can sense the aura of others, but it leaves them defenseless. Then there’s Ren, which expands the size and intensity of the user’s aura, which also increases their physical abilities. While in use, Gon can destroy aura-strengthened objects. Boomstick: Now there’s Gyo which concentrates most of the aura on a specific body part, but leaves the rest of the body vulnerable. There’s a stronger version called Ko, does pretty much the same thing, but instead of some aura getting focused, all of the aura gets focused on a specific body part! There’s also Ken which uses Gyo on the user’s entire body, but it’s hard to maintain. Wiz: Then there’s Shu, where Nen extends the user’s aura to a weapon, or object they’re carrying. In completely conceals the user’s aura, making them impossible to sense. Boomstick: And last but not least, En! En extends the shape of a sphere around it’s user. Although hard to maintain, it allows the user to sense the movements of anything that enters the sphere. AND WERE FINALLY DONE WITH THE TYPES OF NEN! Wiz: Now that that’s done with, we can go over Hatsu, or Gon’s Nen abilities. Boomstick: Gon’s Hatsu is called Jajanken. Jajanken, like you might expect, has three attacks in the form of rock, paper, and scissors. Wiz: Rock is the strongest of the bunch. Gon uses Ko to focus his aura around his fist, and release it in a powerful punch. Boomstick: Next up is scissors! Using Transmutation, Gon focuses a long blade of energy around his middle and index fingers. Wiz: Lastly, paper. Gon uses Emission to fire a blast of aura from his palm. Though it is the weakest of the three attacks, it covered more ground. Boomstick: Oh, but we’re not done yet! We still have Gon’s transformation! Wiz: That’s right. It’s a completely new ability created by Gon. The transformation is activated by pure rage, and has Gon physically have his body change to that of an adult. Boomstick: Hell, this transformation allows Gon to rival the power of Meruem himself! Wiz: Although, Gon was lucky to survive after entering this form. Boomstick: Plus, Gon isn’t the smartest either, usually thinking before acting, like how he did when he saw Kite’s arm get severed. Wiz: Still, although he may not be the smartest, he’s definitely not one to be underestimated. “Qualification isn’t something we have to talk about. The ones who are not okay with their success can go through training until they are.” Poles Who do you think will win? Aang Gon Tie Who do you want to win? Aang Gon Both Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It’s time, for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Out in the woods, a boy known as Gon Freecss and his best friend Killua Zoldyck would be sparing with each other. Unknown to the two however, a certain airbender named Aang, along with Sokka and Katara of the water tribe were wandering through the same woods, and happened to see the two sparing, just as Killua used his signature “thunderbolt” against Gon. Aang: Was that lightning? A firebender... Without question, Sokka rushed on to the scene and threw his boomerang at Killua. But, Killua easily dodged the attack. Aang and Katara followed close behind. Sokka: Okay you two, spill the beans! Aang: Sokka, stay back. You too, Katara. I’ll handle them. Killua would get prepared to fight the Avatar, but Gon put his arm out in front of Killua. Gon: I’ll fight him, Killua! Sighing, Killua would step back, and wish his friend good luck. Aang would grasp his wind staff tightly, and Gon would get ready to leap forward. FIGHT! Try your luck Gon would quickly rush towards Aang, swinging his fist directly at Aang’s head. Aang would use earthbending to put up a wall. However, Gon used Gyo, surrounding his fist with most of his Nen aura, enabling him to break through the wall. Taking note of Gon’s brute strenght, Aang would airbend to propel himself backwards. Gon would clench his right hand into a a fist, and his left hand open, close to his right arm. A huge amount of aura would arupt from Gon’s hands. Aang: What is that? Gon: First comes rock... rock... paper... Paper! Gon would open his right hand up, now pointing it right out towards Aang, with a ball of orange-ish aura releasing from his hand. Aang would throw a blast of fire, colliding with the attack. Shortly after, Aang would blast Gon with a gust of wind, knocking him into a tree. Right after, the Avatar would push forward waves of water, aiming directly at Gon. Thankfully, Gon would push himself forward, rolling on the grass, dodging the water. Getting up, Gon would throw a barrage of punches at Aang, knocking him around. Gon: Take this! Gon finished his rush of attacks with a kick to the chin, then an elbow to the stomach, knocking Aang into a river. Staring down into the river, Gon would get ready for Aang to appear once again. Killua: Did you finish him? Gon: No, not yet. Stay ba- Before Gon could finish his sentence, Aang came out of the river with a small tornado of water beneath his feet. Aang would jump off the water, and throw a gust of wind at Gon. It would hit him in the stomach, and wind him. Aang would then pull out his wind staff, and attempt to knock Gon in the head with it. However, before it could hit him, Gon would grab the staff from Aang’s hands, and break it in two with his knee. Aang: Welp, there goes flying! Gon would get into the same stance as he did when he attacked Aang with janken paper. Expecting it to ba a long ranged attack, Aang would flip backwards, getting ready for the impact. However, Aang wasn’t Gon’s target. This time, Gon used Janken scissors to cut down few trees around Aang, causing him to lose his balance. Gon: Now! Gon would jump towards Aang in an attempt to finish the battle. He would charge his janken again, running towards Aang. Gon: First comes rock... rock, paper... Hearing Gon’s voice Aang would turn around to the hunter, but it was too late to counter now. Gon: ROCK!!! Gon’s fist would drive right into the avatar’s stomach, sending him flying, deep into the forest. Katara/Sokka: AANG! Killua: Whew, that was intense! Gon: Yeah... no kidding..! However, unknown to the two boys, the battle wasn’t over yet. Not even close. Avatar State Theme Aang would arise from the deep forest, his eyes glowing. He would quickly reach to where Gon was located. Killua: What? I thought we beat him! Before Gon could say anything, Aang would release a giant wave of fire, engulfing most of his surroundings, which included Gon and Killua. As the fire diminished, the two were both shocked by the sheer amount of strenght Aang now had. Gon: Killua, I’m sorry, but I have to do this... I have to let go... Killua: Gon you don’t mean you’re- Before Killua could finish his thought, a dark aura engulfed Gon. He now had the body of an adult, and was much stronger now. Sokka: Did he just... turn into an adult? But wait, I don’t remember drinking any cactus juice today! The two would have an intense stare down, for which seemed like an eternity, when Gon finally decided to make a move. Aang faces Ozai ost Gon would throw a strong punch, sending Aang into multiple trees, but the Avatar quickly recovered to strike a counter attack. Aang would breathe fire from his mouth, striking Gon in the arm. Gon would quickly get back to the fight, and slam Aang into the ground. Aang would recover, and form a sphere of earth around Gon. However, Gon was easily able to break free from the earth. He would charge up a janken rock, and swing his fist at Aang, sending him into the ground. Aang: You are impressive, with your powers far exceeding my expectations, but you will need another few decades to compete with my power! Aang would arise from the ground, sending multiple waves of fire at Gon, knocking him down. Gon would get up for one last disparate attempt at victory, charging a janken rock. Aang would surround himself with diagonal rings of water and earth, a sphere of wind around him, and a ring of fire around the wind. Gon/Aang: TAKE THIS!!! The two would charge at each other, in one last attempt in winning the battle. When the two’s attacks collided, there was a huge explosion. After the dust had settled, one of the two could be seen standing, as the other was knocked unconscious. Sokka: He did it! Aang won! K.O! Results Wiz: And that’s this season’s finale! Boomstick: But Wiz, why did Aang win, rather than Gon winning? Wiz: While Gon did have much more of an arsenal, considering all of the Nen abilities, Aang pretty much had him outclassed in everything else. Boomstick: Plus, Gon’s janken can only reach out so far. Even if we include paper, which has the longest range, it’s the weakest out of the three. While Aang’s bending has shown no decrease in power from farther distances. Wiz: Now, Gon’s adult transformation vs Aang’s Avatar State. While Gon was able to utterly defeat Pitou, who’s En could cover an entire castle, Aang’s Avatar State still comes out on top. Boomstick: Even if Gon’s adult transformation has a lot more raw power, Aang had the wisdom, and experience of thousands of past Avatars backing him up! Wiz: Plus, with the increase in power and range of Aang’s bending in the Avatar state, Gon doesn’t have much coming for him. Boomstick: Looks like Hunter X Hunter’s going on another hiatus! Wiz: The winner is Avatar Aang. Trivia *Final Battle in R0Battles’ first season in the DBF wiki. Category:‘Avatar vs vs Hunter X Hunter’ themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nickelodeon Vs Shonen Jump" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:R0Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018